riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miecz Lata
Miecz Lata - jest pierwszą częścią trylogii ''Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu'' autorstwa Ricka Riordana. Polskie wydanie książki ukazało się w dniu 21 października 2015 r. Opis MAGNUS CHASE nie jest typem grzecznego chłopca. Od strasznej nocy przed dwoma laty, kiedy mama kazała mu uciekać, a potem zginęła, żyje samotnie na ulicach Bostonu. Przetrwał dzięki sprytowi i inteligencji, będąc zawsze o krok przed policją i kuratorami. Pewnego dnia Magnus dowiaduje się, że ktoś jeszcze usiłuje go znaleźć – wuj Randolph, człowiek, przed którym mama zawsze go ostrzegała. Kiedy usiłuje przechytrzyć wuja, wpada prosto w jego łapy. Randolph zaczyna mu opowiadać coś, co brzmi jak brednie o skandynawskiej historii i dziedzictwie Magnusa – zaginionej od tysięcy lat broni. Coraz więcej elementów układanki zaczyna się jednak składać w sensowną całość. Z zakamarków pamięci Magnusa powracają powieści o bogach Asgardu, wilkach i Ragnaröku – dniu sądu. Ale Chase nie ma czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, ponieważ świat zostaje zaatakowany przez ogniste olbrzymy i Magnus musi wybrać między własnym bezpieczeństwem a życiem wielu niewinnych ludzi. Czasami jedynym sposobem na rozpoczęcie nowego życia jest... śmierć. Przepowiednia W książce pojawia się pierwsza, wygłoszona przez Norny przepowiednia: Lista rozdziałów # Dzień dobry, czas umierać! # Człowiek w żelaznym biustonoszu # Nie dawaj się podwozić dziwacznym krewnym # Ten facet naprawdę nie umie prowadzić # Zawsze marzyłem o wysadzeniu mostu # Przepuśćcie kaczątka, bo inaczej zdzielą was po łbach # Świetnie wyglądasz bez nosa, serio # Uwaga, otchłań!, a poza tym włochaty koleś z toporem # Zdecydowanie chcesz kluczyk do minibaru # Mój pokój wcale nie jest zły # Miło mi było cię poznać. A teraz zmiażdżę ci tchawicę # Przynajmniej nie mam dyżuru przy ściganiu kozy # Ziemniak Phil spotyka swój los # Cztery miliony kanałów i nic poza walkiriowizją # Jak kiepskie wideo staje się przebojem # Norny. Dlaczego to musiały być Norny? # Nie zamawiałem bicepsów # Staczam bohaterską walkę z jajkami # Nigdy nie nazywaj mnie bostońskim snobem. Rozumiesz? Nigdy! # Przejdź na ciemną stronę mocy. Mamy pierniczki # Gunilla zostaje spalona, co nie jest zabawne. Dobra, trochę jest # Moi kumple spadają z drzewa # Poddaję recyklingowi samego siebie # Mieliście jedno zadanie # Dyrektor domu pogrzebowego śmiesznie mnie ubiera # Hej, wiem, że nie żyjesz, ale mógłbyś się odezwać # Zagrajmy we frisbee ostrymi narzędziami # Porozmawiajcie z twarzą, bo zasadniczo on ma tylko ją # Orzeł kradnie nam falafel # Jedno jabłko dziennie cię zabije # Śmierdzisz albo spadasz # Lata gry w Bassmasters 2000 nie poszły na marne # Brat Samiry budzi się jakby nieco oszołomiony # Mój miecz omal nie ląduje na eBayu # Nie będziesz paskudził na głowę Sztuki # Kaczki! # Dostaję burę od wiewiórki # Ląduje w volkswagenie # Freja jest piękna! I ma koty! # Mój kumpel pochodzi od... Nie. Nie powiem tego # Blitz robi zły interes # Impreza przed ścięciem. Z naleśnikami # Niech rozpocznie się tworzenie metalowych ptaków ozdobnych # Junior wygrywa worek łez # Poznaję Jacka # Na pokładzie okrętu Paznokieć # Robię seans psychoanalityczny kozłowi # Hearthstone mdleje jeszcze bardziej niż Jason Grace (choć nie mam pojęcia, kto to jest) # Powiem ci, z czym masz problem: z nosa sterczy ci miecz # Bez spojlerów. Thor z filmów jest cieniasem w porównaniu z prawdziwym # Odbywamy pogawędkę z cyklu: Porozmawiajmy o przemianie w końską muchę # Mam ze sobą konia. Ma na imię Stanley # Jak uprzejmie zabijać olbrzymy # Dlaczego nie należy używać noża do mięsa jako trampoliny # Pierwsza Krasnoludzka Dywizja Powietrznodesantowa niesie mnie na pole bitwy # Nigdy nie proś krasnoluda o długie podanie # Sam naciska przycisk EJECT # Co u Hel? # Horror w gimnazjum # Uroczy samobójczy rejs o zachodzie słońca # Absolutnie nie lubię wrzosu # Mały Niedobry Wilk # Nienawidzę podpisywać wyroku śmierci na siebie # Kto wymyślił, żeby ten wilk był niezabijalny? # Nienawidzę tego momentu # Poświęcenia # Jeszcze raz, dla przyjaciela # Nie bądź gamoniem, bracie # Ach... więc to jego Fenrir wyczuł w rozdziale sześćdziesiątym trzecim # Oglądamy prezentację przeznaczenia # Palimy łabędzią łódź, co z pewnością jest nielegalne # Przegrywam zakład # Epilog Słowniczek Dziewięć Światów Runy Ciekawostki * Riordan zadedykował tę książkę Cassandrze Clare, autorce serii o Darach Anioła, która zainspirowała Riordana imieniem jednego z jej bohaterów, z dopiskiem: z podziękowaniem za pozwolenie na wykorzystanie wspaniałego imienia Magnus. * W rozdziale czterdziestym ósmym znajduje się odniesienie do Jasona Grace, jednego z bohaterów serii Olimpijscy Herosi, również autorstwa Ricka Riordana, który był notorycznie nokautowany w trzecim tomie. Autor wykorzystał, więc tę sytuację jako swego rodzaju wewnętrzny żart. * Jest to pierwsza książka z dotychczasowych, mitologicznych serii Riordana, w której epilog występuje w narracji trzecioosobowej. * Tytuł książki Miecz Lata odnosi się do miecza Frejra, czyli Sumarbrandera. en:The Sword of Summer es:The Sword of Summer de:Das Schwert des Sommers ru:Меч Лета Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Książki autorstwa Ricka Riordana Kategoria:Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu